


Вторжение

by ydnew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Высшие учебные заведения, Обмен одеждой, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydnew/pseuds/ydnew
Summary: Хината постоянно спит в футболках Кагеямы, и это становится... проблемой.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 34





	Вторжение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pervasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365550) by [artenon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artenon/pseuds/artenon). 



> Данный перевод также опубликован на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9431380

Хината стал постоянно спать в футболках Кагеямы, и для последнего это становится неожиданной проблемой.

Вернее, не становится, а уже является. А стало ею с момента, когда Хината впервые вышел из душа в чём-то непонятном.

Сам же Кагеяма осознал, что конкретно не так, только когда столкнулся с другом и заметил, что футболка на нём была как минимум на два размера больше обычного. Ещё удивительней оказалась для него трудность адекватно озвучить, в чём именно видит проблему-то.

Совершенно точно он собирался что-то сказать на этот счёт, но удачно вышло только безмолвно раскрывать и закрывать рот обратно.

— Муха же залетит, — прокомментировал его вид Хината, вытирая голову своим полотенцем.

— На тебе моя футболка, — наконец сказал Кагеяма.

Хината осмотрел себя сверху вниз.

— Оу, я даже и не заметил.

— Ты... — начал было Кагеяма, но шумно сглотнул и попытался снова: — Ты _не заметил_? — Да он же буквально тонул в ней.

— Ну, ты оставил её на моём стуле, — ответил Хината.

Кагеяма оглядел комнату вокруг: повсюду были разбросаны их вещи, на спинках стульев и на изножьях обеих кроватей, даже на полу что-то валялось.

— И правда, нам бы прибраться здесь, — сказал Кагеяма. — И стирку устроить.

— Да, наверное, — широко зевая, согласился Хината, как попало бросив полотенце на стул, и запрыгнул в свою постель. — Доброй ночи, — пробубнил он еле слышно, потому что уткнулся лицом в подушку.

— Ты... А ты не будешь переодеваться? — спросил Кагеяма.

Хината повернулся к нему лицом.

— Нет? Слишком лень уже вставать с кровати, да и... это же всего на одну ночь. Не проблема, так ведь?

— Ну, думаю, нет, — ответил Кагеяма, задумавшись на секунду.

— Ну вот, тогда спокойной ночи, — сонно произнёс Хината и повернулся к нему спиной.

И это был лишь первый раз. _Случайный._ Но следующей же ночью на Хинате вновь красовалась одна из футболок Кагеямы, и этот раз уже точно не мог быть ошибкой.

— Ну что такого? В больших футболках гораздо удобнее спится! Хочешь, чтобы я перестал? — спросил Хината, и, поскольку у Кагеямы не было чётких причин запрещать ему это делать, с тех пор он и продолжил таскать футболки из его гардероба, чтобы в них спать.

Но дело вот ещё в чём.

Кагеяма не может просто взять и сказать Хинате, что причина его беспокойства по поводу футболок в том, что тот стал нравиться ему ещё на первом году старшей школы. И он уж точно не может сказать, что со второго года (или может чуть раньше) он влюбился в Хинату окончательно и бесповоротно.

Стать соседом Хинаты по комнате в университете было явно опрометчивым решением. Но а что ещё он должен был делать? Они лучшие друзья — настолько, что Кагеяма и на целый мир не променял бы эту дружбу — и разве мог он отказать? Да и хотел ли...

Он думал, что сможет легко справиться с этим. В конце концов, он ведь успешно справлялся с чувствами к Хинате целых три школьных года. Однако жить с ним оказалось совсем не тем, что он себе представлял. Хината, он... просто он везде. Занимает всё личное пространство собой, не оставляя и квадратного сантиметра, чтобы вдохнуть.

Между болтовнёй Хината крадёт еду с его тарелки за обедом или ужином. Берёт на время карандаши Кагеямы и не возвращает обратно. Постоянно лезет в его ежедневник, оставляя на полях глупые заметки. _«Не забивай на домашку, а то не сможем поиграть в волейбол!»_ , _«Половина семестра уже позади, ты сможешь!!»_ и даже _«Я купил печенье, которое ты любишь. Смотрю, у тебя там должок в виде эссе висит, так что попросишь печенье, когда закончишь писать»_ (и хотя Кагеяма попросил до того, как закончил, Хината всё равно отдал ему сладость). Они почти что прижимаются друг к другу, когда сидят на кровати Кагеямы и смотрят фильм на ноуте. Иногда Хината вообще без всякой причины лениво разваливается на кровати друга, хотя кровать его самого находится в трёх шагах оттуда.

Кагеяма уже не уверен, осталось ли в этом мире хоть что-то, что принадлежит только ему. Складывается впечатление, будто все его вещи — это теперь и вещи Хинаты тоже.

Его кровать пахнет Хинатой. Футболки тоже пахнут Хинатой. Кагеяма не знает даже, сможет ли вообще дожить до конца семестра, если это безобразие продолжится.

— Хей, — зовёт он, держа в руках свежевыстиранную футболку, — а можно её ещё раз кинуть в прачечную?

— А? Зачем тебе это? — недоумевает Хината, складывая свои трусы.

— Ну... просто. — Просто потому что она не должна пахнуть ничем, кроме ополаскивателя, а вместо этого всё так же хранит запах Хинаты, и не только она, его запах уже везде, чёрт возьми, и это становится невыносимым. Хочется перестирать все вещи ещё по сто раз, лишь бы не было больше и намёка на то, что к ним прикасался Хината.

— Да нахрена? — говорит Хината. — Не-не, я не стану платить за ещё одну стирку, когда всё бельё уже чистое.

Кагеяма раздражённо мнёт в руках несчастную вещицу.

— Прекрати носить мои футболки.

— А? — Хината поднимает на него удивлённый от резкой смены темы взгляд.

— Перестань, — снова говорит Кагеяма. — Просто хватит. Хватит уже спать в моих футболках. Хватит постоянно сидеть на моей кровати. Хватит брать мои вещи.

— Да что за муха тебя укусила? — нервно спрашивает Хината.

Кагеяма не знает, что и предпринять уже. Он хочет, чтобы Хината продолжал быть его другом, как и раньше, но совсем не хочет, чтобы отношения между ними стали странными, неловкими, не теперь, когда они живут вместе. Однако понятия не имеет, как решать идиотские проблемы наподобие этой.

— Просто это раздражает, ясно? — говорит Кагеяма, хотя получается много грубее, чем должно было звучать. — Ты вечно занимаешь всё моё личное пространство и забираешь всё, что принадлежит мне.

 _И моё сердце, видимо, тоже_ , думает он и тут же начинает дико смущаться от одной лишь мысли, что заставляет отвернуться от Хинаты, дабы тот не увидел, как друг краснеет.

— М-мне... Мне жаль, что так вышло, — говорит Хината. — Тебе нужно было раньше сказать мне об этом.

Кагеяма молчит и смотрит на сжатую в руках футболку.

— Я перестану, — снова подаёт голос Хината.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Кагеяма.

— Хорошо.

***

Хината перестаёт всё это делать, и Кагеяма даже не знает, лучше стало или хуже.

Нет, стало определённо хуже.

Никто больше не берёт его футболки для сна. Хотя они и продолжают идти до кампуса вместе, потом всё равно аж до самого перерыва расходятся в разные стороны, а во время ланча едят в полной тишине. На самом деле, иногда Хината и вовсе ведёт себя так, словно Кагеямы не существует, и когда тот обращается к нему первый, то на секунду шарахается, будто увидел призрака, или в шоке от того, что Кагеяма вообще разговаривать умеет, чёрт уж тут разберёт. Но потом общается как обычно.

Жизнь Кагеямы словно бы... опустела. Теперь и снаружи, и внутри, в том пространстве, что раньше занимало рыжее создание, стала зиять огромная дыра, ничем не прикрытая пустота, причиняющая боль. По ощущениям, будто тебя отвергли.

Единственное, что шло хорошо (если это вообще можно назвать хорошим) — тренировки по волейболу, эта часть между ними оставалась неизменной, и действовали они по-прежнему слаженно. Однако теперь, когда Кагеяма стал замечать, что их жизни отделились друг от друга почти во всём, у него появился страх, что и на площадке долго их собранность не продержится. И если они не смогут больше вместе работать, то обязательно вмешаются их товарищи по команде и тренеры, а Кагеяме, честно, вот только этого ко всему прочему не хватало.

— Да чтоб тебя... — бормочет он себе под нос. Прошло ровно две недели, а он уже готов кричать, что не может всё это терпеть. Да, ему не нравилось, что Хината вторгался в его пространство, да и жизнь в целом, но ему и не нравится, что Хинаты теперь в этой жизни нет совсем.

В голове месиво, и сам он приходит в отчаяние.

Он извинится перед Хинатой. Всё это — его вина, в конце концов, и он вёл себя абсолютно бестактно, и можно ещё долго разглагольствовать, какой он дурак, но по крайней мере он осознаёт, что это он тут дурак с проблемой, а не кто-то ещё.

В кампусе с утра Кагеяма избегал его, скрываясь в толпе, но Хината уже час как должен был вернуться после дневных лекций, так что пора и ему направляться в общежитие.

Что он точно не ожидает увидеть по возвращению в комнату — Хинату, спящего на его кровати. Зрелище слишком уж противоречивое.

Кагеяма нервно сглатывает.

— Хината, — зовёт он, хотя знает, конечно, что тот почти никогда не просыпается, если просто окликнуть по имени.

Он осторожно подходит ближе и смотрит сверху вниз на мирно и беззаботно спящее на чужой кровати создание, едва ли подозревающее о хаосе, который оно устраивает в сердце Кагеямы.

Он хватает плечо объекта воздыхания и начинает грубо трясти.

— Эй, Хината!

От неожиданности тот дёргается со сна.

— А? Ч-чего...

Хината сонно оглядывается по сторонам, и в один момент Кагеяма замечает на его лице страшное осознание того, что находится он не на своей кровати. Глаза коротышки лезут на лоб, он выпрыгивает из кровати, и точно сбил бы с ног Кагеяму, если б тот вовремя не отошёл в сторону.

— Прости! — в ужасе выпаливает Хината, и, похоже, ему очень стыдно. — Я-я был очень уставшим после занятий и просто свалился на кровать, хотел вздремнуть, и, видимо, по ошибке как-то спутал твою с моей и-и...

— Так не пойдёт, всё без толку, — вздыхает Кагеяма, перебивая его. Хината изумлённо смотрит на него.

— Ч-что ты имеешь в виду? Разве ты... Но я ведь вернул все твои вещи, не трогал тебя больше и всё такое, как ты хотел. И мне очень жаль и стыдно за то, что сейчас...

— Нет, — Кагеяма качает головой. — Не в тебе дело, а во мне.

— Серьёзно? — Хината склонил голову, нахмурившись и поджав губы. — Теперь ты решил на себя всё перекинуть?

— Я тот, кому должно быть жаль и стыдно, — продолжает Кагеяма, игнорируя его вопрос. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты переставал быть моим другом.

— А я не думал даже, что ты всё ещё хочешь дружить со мной... — Хината растерянно смотрит куда-то на свои пальцы, вид у него подавленный, и от этого сердце Кагеямы сжимается только сильнее.

— Конечно хочу. Ты ведь мой лучший друг.

Какую-то секунду он ещё колеблется. Неужели это на самом деле происходит? И он делает это.

— Ты уже очень давно безумно нравишься мне... Несколько лет. Вот почему мне было тяжело терпеть твоё присутствие. Буквально. Повсюду. В моей жизни. — _Боже, да говори нормально, Кагеяма._ Ему приходится насильно выдавливать из себя чуть ли не каждое слово, избегая взгляда Хинаты, потому что до ужаса боится увидеть его реакцию. — Но у меня не было намерения полностью, вот _настолько_ отталкивать тебя. И... Мне всё же следовало сразу сказать тебе настоящую причину. Так что... Мне жаль. Прости меня.

Вот и всё. Теперь он раскрыл всю правду. Будь что будет.

Хината пялится куда-то вниз, поэтому Кагеяма не может разглядеть его лица. К сожалению или к счастью, он не телепат и не знает, что у того в голове. И это заставляет нервничать ещё больше, уже настраивая на то, что его сейчас отошьют.

— Ты идиот, — тихо произносит Хината.

Бесчисленное множество раз он уже использовал это обзывательство в сторону Кагеямы, но почему-то сейчас, именно в этой ситуации, оно было озвучено таким тоном, что больно попадало прямо куда надо. Так, как никогда прежде. Никакая бодрость и сила духа всего мира не спасли бы, не помогли бы справиться Кагеяме с тем, что у него сейчас творилось внутри, где-то в животе.

— ...А-ага, — еле выговаривает он, но из-за кома в горле выходит криво. Ощущение, будто из груди вырезали сердце.

— Ты идиот, — снова проговаривает Хината, уже чётче и настойчивее, и поднимает взгляд — тогда на его щеках становится заметен слабый румянец.

Кагеяма не может оторвать от него пристального взгляда: глаза Хинаты так подозрительно блестят, и почему вдруг _он_ оказался тем, кто вот-вот заплачет?

— Это была не случайность, — бормочет он, отводя взгляд в сторону.

— Что?

— То, что я спал сейчас на твоей кровати... Вернее, конечно, заснул-то я случайно, но не случайно выбрал твою кровать. Кагеяма, кажется, окончательно потерялся.

— И почему ты лёг на мою кровать?

— А как ты сам думаешь, идиот?

— Хорошо, теперь я точно признаю, что идиот, — соглашаясь, он неловко чешет затылок. — Можешь прямо сказать мне, что конкретно я не понимаю?

— Да говорю, что ты мне тоже нравишься. Я лёг на твою кровать, потому что очень скучал по тебе, — говорит Хината на одном дыхании. — И... когда носил твои футболки. И постоянно крутился вокруг тебя, и занимал всё пространство. Я всё это делал, потому что ты мне тоже нравишься, — он наконец вздыхает. — Я думал, ты это понял и решил таким образом отшить меня.

Требуются какие-то несчастные доли секунд, пара моментов, чтобы среагировать, но в конце концов Кагеяма делает шаг и крепко обнимает его. Ничего лучше сейчас он и не может сделать, особенно после тех адских двух недель, когда оба чувствовали себя просто отвратительно, и всё это — по его вине.

— Прости меня, — выдыхает он. — Я должен был давно сказать. Хината обнимает его в ответ, обвивая руками спину.

— Да какая уже разница. Я ведь тоже без понятия был, как признаться.

— Ты можешь носить теперь мои футболки, если захочешь, — осторожно говорит Кагеяма. — Можешь брать что угодно. Я разрешаю.

— Что, — Хината слегка отстраняется, — даже это? — и тыкает в его грудь c едва заметной ухмылочкой.

Кагеяма густо краснеет.

— Ты уже давно забрал его.

Маленькая ухмылочка Хинаты расцветает широкой улыбкой. На следующий день Кагеяма обнаруживает в дневнике новую подпись: _Я поцелую тебя, как только закончишь делать чтение._

(В итоге Хината всё равно целует его до того, как тот заканчивает домашку.)


End file.
